This invention relates to a multi-purpose golf umbrella and, in particular, to a golf umbrella in which the umbrella unit may be removed from its supporting shaft to enable the shaft to be more effectively utilized as a ball retriever or for other purposes, and which has the capability of accommodating various accessory devices for the convenience and pleasure of a golfer.
Golf ball retrievers have been incorporated into umbrellas in an effort to provide the golfer with a dual purpose unit that may be conveniently attached to a golf bag during play. However, such devices can be awkward to use as a retriever due to the presence of the umbrella frame and canopy on the supporting shaft, which must be extended to a significant length for retrieval purposes. This is particularly the case when attempting to retrieve a ball from a water hazard in situations where the ball is difficult to reach.
Furthermore, such prior art devices do not provide a full range of accessories that are useful to the golfer during play, such as an adaptor for holding a score card, a seat for the player when delays are encountered, and the ability to support and accommodate other accessory devices that a golfer may wish to use during play.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a golf umbrella which may be used for various purposes other than to protect a golfer from sun and rain, and in which an important characteristic of the apparatus is the ability to remove the umbrella unit from its supporting shaft for functions where the presence of the umbrella unit would render the device cumbersome and awkward to operate.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a golf umbrella as aforesaid having an extensible shaft to which a ball-retrieving cup may be attached, wherein the umbrella unit may be temporarily removed from the shaft during use of the device as a retriever.
Still another important object is to provide such an apparatus which may be employed as an umbrella or as an extensible pole, with or without the umbrella, to which an accessory is secured.
Still another important object is to provide such an apparatus having a handle on the shaft thereof which accommodates the addition of an accessory device to the handle at the option of the user, whereby the apparatus may be employed as an umbrella or as a support to which an accessory is secured.
Still another important object is to provide such an apparatus in which the handle may be removed from the umbrella shaft and used exclusively as a handle for an accessory tool connected thereto, such as a brush for cleaning golf shoes and club heads, or a wrench for tightening or loosening spikes.
Furthermore, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a golf umbrella to which a weighted head may be secured at the option of the user, in a manner such that the apparatus may be employed as a warm-up club.
Yet another important object is to provide a golf umbrella that may also serve as a support or stand for a score card adaptor or a seat for use by the golfer during delays in play.
Other objects will become apparent as the detailed description proceeds.